


a glimpse at your graces

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Jeno didn’t mean to, really he didn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno didn’t mean to, really he didn’t. 

When you’re roommates with someone with a horndog boyfriend, accidents are bound to happen. Sometimes Jeno forgets about the sock on the door rule, which had never been a real problem. Jeno has never walked in on anything too heavy. Until now. 

If anything, it’s not even his fault to begin with. It should be their fault for forgetting to close the door. It should be their fault for not hearing Jeno come home through the front door, or walk down the hall. And it should still be their fault for not even noticing Jeno has been watching from the slightly ajar door all this time. 

It isn’t as if Jeno is oblivious of what Renjun and Wong Xuxi get up to on a Friday night. People often call Jeno needy and touch starved, but he’s nothing compared to Xuxi who’s an oversized puppy who can’t help from mounting Renjun on every clean surface of their apartment. 

Like right now as Renjun lays on his desk with only his shirt still on. The has been hastily cleared off as seen from the pencils and papers strewn across the floor. His face is pressed down into the desk, ass held up in the air by his quaking thighs, arms held behind his back as Xuxi stands behind, pounding into him like his life depends on it. 

Cute little sounds escape his lips every time Xuxi slams into his ass, pushing him further and further up the desk. 

“Louder,” Xuxi commands, slowing down and focusing on making his thrusts deeper. He rolls his hips in and Renjun yelps. 

Xuxi’s hand then comes up and back down, landing a hard smack on Renjun’s ass which he cries out again at.

“I wanna hear you sing, Jun, wanna hear you sing so loud all your neighbors know exactly what you are.”

Renjun whimpers, pushing his hips out more in hopes of Xuxi hitting deeper inside him.

“And what is that, Junnie? What are you?” Xuxi asks him, leaning over him and speaking straight into Renjun’s flushed ears. 

Renjun babbles something low and almost incoherent. Xuxi doesn’t seem satisfied with his response, his hips stopping right as he’s pulled out until just the head of his cock is still inside him. 

“What was that?” he coaxes, deep voice staying sickeningly sweet, sticking in Jeno’s ears like honey. 

Renjun doesn’t answer at first, too blissed out, still only focusing on the pleasure. He wriggles around in Xuxi’s hold, trying his best to push his hips back, but Xuxi keeps him firmly in place.

Again, Xuxi’s free hand gives him a firm spank that rings out into the room and the rest of the quiet apartment. It leaves his skin blotchy pink. 

“A cock slut!” Renjun finally shouts with tears forming in his eyes. Xuxi smiles down at the back of Renjun’s head and presses open mouthed kisses along the column of his spine as he starts thrusting into him again. 

“Good boy,” he praises. And that’s the last thing Jeno hears before he’s sprinting back to the front door and back to his car.

He sits there panting, his own cock fighting against the restraints of his jeans as he recounts what he has just seen. His roommate—his  _ friend _ and his boyfriend fucking like animals. He just heard from Renjun’s own lips that he’s a cock slut!

Xuxi is surprisingly rougher than Jeno could have ever imagined. Usually, he’s the textbook definition of gentle giant. Jeno would even go so far as to call him a pushover in the intense presence of Renjun. Never could Jeno have guessed he was mean lover, or Renjun a pliant little fucktoy. 

Jeno sits in his car for a long time, head resting on the steering wheel as he resists the urge to jack off to the thought of his friends fucking and waiting his erection out. 

When he’s soft and somewhat sane, he makes his way back into the building, making sure to be loud in entering. It’s a relief when he sees Renjun and Xuxi hanging out in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching some mind numbing reality show.

The image is so normal, no one would be able to tell they were fucking like rabbits in heat just half an hour ago. Jeno finds it hard to meet their eyes as they greet him. 

The first time is truly an accident. The second time, Jeno has nothing to say for himself. 

His afternoon class gets out early and he has nothing else to do than go home, where he knows Renjun and Xuxi will both be. True, he could dick around at the coffee shop and bother part-timer Mark Lee, but something in his twisted heart tells him he must get back to the apartment. 

Jeno subconsciously rushes home and when he gets there enters as quietly as possible. He’s immediately greeted with a shrill moan and the telltale sound of skin slapping. His already speeding heart rate spikes with every step he takes toward the bedrooms. 

Just like before, the door is left open and Jeno gets a clear view of Renjun’s bed. 

Xuxi is relaxed and laid flat on his back, a hand behind his head and the other resting on the soft curve of Renjun’s hip. Renjun straddles Xuxi’s hips with his knees as he bounces on his cock like a madman, head thrown back, jaw slack to let out the prettiest sounds Jeno’s ever heard in his life. Renjun’s smaller cock slaps Xuxi’s hard abdomen every time he slams his hips down. Xuxi pours praises over Renjun and Renjun practically glows with pride and lust, increasing his speed every time Xuxi opens his mouth to a compliment. 

Jeno dares to watch longer this time, cock twitching in his pants every time Xuxi calls Renjun his “pretty whore” making Renjun moan even louder. Jeno finally leaves when Renjun creams himself untouched and slumps down onto Xuxi’s chest and onto his own mess of cum. 

A few more painfully normal days pass; Renjun and Jeno coexisting in the apartment just as they had been; Xuxi dropping by to bother Renjun while he studies and occasionally eating dinner with them; Jeno going to classes and procrastinating homework to pretend that everything is okay. Apparently Jeno is a good enough actor that neither of his friends have noticed or mentioned his strange behavior. 

On a surface level, things are fine, but one look deeper into Jeno’s head and things are a mess. 

Guilt is slowly eating away at him. A feeling of unrest has settled deep in his bones and it’s something he can’t shake, and he has a dreadful hunch on why, but it’s something he can’t fully come to terms with. Though, his body knows and reacts accordingly. 

Whenever he’s around Renjun too long these images flare up behind his eyelids. Images of Renjun, laid bare, whining, pleading, crying. Images of  _ himself _ balls deep in his roommate all the while. He’s probably going to hell. 

Though, he’s proud to say he has yet to succumb to these sinful urges, usually excusing himself to the bathroom only to stare himself down in the mirror and force himself to think about his grandma, or kicked puppies, or even the terrible blowjob he got from Na Jaemin last summer to redistribute whatever blood had flowed down south. But a man can’t live like this forever and stay sane.

Renjun tells him one Saturday afternoon as he leaves the apartment not to wait up for him because he would be staying over at Xuxi’s. Jeno sends him off with a fake smile knowing exactly what it is they would be getting up to and trying his best not to wonder how Xuxi would be taking Renjun tonight. Knees pulled to his chest? Reverse cowgirl? With his mouth maybe? He gets chills wondering how Renjun’s pink lips would look like wrapped around a cock. 

Jeno tries to not let this seemingly golden opportunity get the better of him and his terribly horny mind. He distracts himself with schoolwork until the sun has dipped into the horizon, his fingers cramp, his eyes burn and his brain is numb. 

Flopping onto his bed, he rests his eyes, which is his first mistake. 

Behind his eyelids, he can still see everything, the lewd scenes painting themselves in his mind, making him flush. 

He imagines Renjun as usual. He imagines his little body, so small and thin and milky and smooth. He imagines what that expanse of supple skin would look like flushed and bitten. 

It’s terrible, the thoughts eat away at the deepest parts of his chest and make him feel sick with guilt, but he can’t help himself, not when his cock swells more and more with blood and want with every passing moment, so much it makes him uncomfortable. 

It’s been a week and a half since he’s properly jacked off, unable to think of anything other than his roommate. His moral compass hasn’t been allowing himself release. 

Jeno doesn’t even realize when he’s slipped a hand down past his waistband, but doesn’t stop himself from gripping his half hard length in his sweaty hand. At the contact, his eyes immediately shut again in relief. His hand starts pulling and twisting until he’s fully erect. 

He can see still Renjun so clearly behind the lids of his eyes. He can see the tremble in his thighs, the sweat dripping from his forehead and making him stick to the sheets as he’s being pounded into, the sticky cum being pumped into him and oozing out his abused hole messily. 

Jeno knows in the back of his mind he should stop, that he should put an end to all of this and admit to his friends he had walked in on them and have this guilt be lifted. He knows he should just admit his true feelings towards Renjun despite the obvious wrench it would throw into their relationship, so they can work things out, but he can’t. Not when the heat of his hand feels so good around his cock. Not when the weighing guilt on his chest makes it harder to breathe, having his brain concentrate all his focus onto his pleasure. Not when the sight of Renjun being fucked into oblivion still makes his mouth water. 

He can hear Renjun, his light voice strained and mewling. He can hear the obscene slap of his little cock against his smooch stomach, the squelch of his tight asshole. He can hear him calling himself a slut, a whore, a dirty fucktoy meant to be used and abused. And those words were never meant for Jeno, but thinking about that makes him impossibly harder, has so much blood flowing to his cock, he goes lightheaded. 

Jeno has scooted up so that his back rests against his bed’s headboard, his pants now fully off and discarded on the floor. 

Jeno can see things he hadn’t really seen. Like his own hands roaming all over Renjun’s body, gripping his narrow waist so hard it could bruise the flawless skin there. Like his slobbery mouth latched onto Renjun’s neck biting and licking and sucking sloppily until he was covered in patches of red and purple, slick with his saliva and claimed as his own. Like his thick cock sliding in and out of Renjun’s heat just as Xuxi’s had been, except faster and deeper and harder. He thinks about Renjun screaming his name. 

Jeno tightens his hold around his cock, trying his best to mimic what Renjun’s tightness would feel like, getting lost in the feeling of his own hand and allowing himself to imagine it all to be true if just for this one perfect moment. 

He gathers his saliva in his mouth before letting it drip over his cock as he starts thrusting up into his slick hand.

When he cums, it is with a violent tremor raking over his entire frame and Renjun’s name on his tongue.


	2. can't scratch addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno opens his eyes and Renjun is here. And he’s there. And he’s everywhere.

Jeno opens his eyes and Renjun is here. And he’s there. And he’s everywhere. 

He’s laid out on Jeno’s sheets, Jeno between his bare legs, his bare everything. Jeno’s senses are flooded with him, with his saccharine scent and the feeling of his skin, so smooth and so real against his own callused hand. 

“Can I..?” he asks tentatively, hand hovering around on Renjun’s tummy daring to creep lower. His voice doesn’t sound like his own. There’s so much blood rushing around his head, everything sounds so far away. 

Renjun’s slim legs bend at the knee, the bottom of his feet sliding up the bed and the air in Jeno’s lungs escape him as Renjun exposes everything. His already slick looking rim is fluttering, awaiting insertion. His gaze is smoldering as he looks up at Jeno through his eyelashes. His cheeks are flushed pink, the same shade as the head of his glistening cock. He’s a dream come true. 

“Please,” Renjun whispers, voice almost quivering with want. 

Jeno wraps his hand around Renjun’s length and Renjun shudders, hips immediately jerking up into his touch. Jeno holds him down with a firm but gentle hand. He’s enamored with the weight of Renjun’s cock in his hand, the way it twitches, the way it throbs, the way it’s making Renjun feel good. To know he was capable of such a thing—his chest swells with pride. 

He strokes him with barely any pressure, keeping his hold loose as he pulls pitiful mewls from Renjun’s throat. 

“J-just fuck me already,” Renjun grits through his teeth when he can’t take any more of Jeno’s teasing. It’s unintentional, truthfully Jeno only wants to savor the moment, anything to touch Renjun a little bit longer. It was more than a primal urge to fuck the life out of him—even if he did want to do that—he wanted to make love to him, wanted Renjun to cum with stuttering hips and a broken moan, wanted Renjun to fall apart in his hands, wanted Renjun to not just feel good but feel him. 

Jeno’s hand reluctantly lets go of Renjun’s cock and trails down to his wet hole. He traces around the rim with his middle finger, touch feather light. Renjun’s breathing comes out ragged, his expression switching rapidly from pleased to frustrated. Jeno loves it, the absolute control he feels over the boy. 

With all the leisure in the world, he starts sinking his finger into Renjun. He’s met with heat, searing heat that permeates to his very bones and electrifies his nervous system, and tightness. Renjun sighs as Jeno’s finger is fully submerged inside of him, clenching around him. Jeno wonders if Renjun can feel the ridges of his finger as well as he could feel the velvety sensation of his inner walls. 

“More, Jeno. I want you,” he begs, hands which were previously gripping the sheets at his sides coming up to hold onto Jeno’s forearm. Hearing his name being panted from Renjun’s lips has a chill running up his spine.

Jeno gulps and nods. He shoves another finger in alongside his middle and Renjun arches off the bed. As Jeno starts stretching him, curling his fingers inside him, Renjun’s hands release his arm and instead he starts rubbing his nipples. It’s a sight to behold; slim and pretty fingers circling the tiny, pink nubs, pinching and squeezing them, rolling them as his torso curves into his own touch. He throws his head this way and that way, writhing in pleasure. 

He works him up to three fingers. At that point, Renjun is practically riding his hand, hips grinding down to Jeno’s knuckles. His cock drips with pearly precum. 

Renjun lets out a little mewl before swallowing thickly. “I’m ready. Please put it in.”

Jeno pulls his fingers out and they both sigh at the loss. Jeno lines himself up with Renjun’s entrance. With even just the tip pressed against the rim, he can feel Renjun’s heat, almost willing to swallow him up itself. He braces himself, about to finally push in before he pauses. He takes a steadying breath.

“Renjun,” he says softly. The boy raises his eyebrows at him. “Is this… Is this okay? What about—”

“Shh,” Renjun shushes him, a finger coming to land on Jeno’s lips. Both his hands reach out and take Jeno’s face in them, pulling him down. Jeno makes a noise of surprise as Renjun’s brings their lips together. 

It’s an innocent press, just a brief snippet of contact. Renjun pulls back with a smile, and Jeno dazedly chases after. He kisses him soft before he feels Renjun’s plush lips part and the hot slickness of his tongue graze against his own lips. He follows suit, their tongues meeting in the middle, sliding against each other. 

Jeno has never understood kissing, never gotten what the appeal was. How could a tongue feel good? He thinks he might get it now. Renjun is sweet like a cherry candy, and tinged with tartness. He’s addictive. He wants to explore every inch of his mouth, lick over every one of his taste buds. He practically lays on top of Renjun, kissing the life out of him, both their cocks trapped between their bodies. He only pulls away when his lungs start screaming for oxygen, saliva stringing them together before it snaps. He gulps down a breath and wonders if he looks as ravaged as he feels. Renjun certainly does.

Without another moment of hesitation he presses the wet head of his cock into Renjun’s rim once again and this time he doesn’t stop. Renjun pulls his knees up with his hands to help. Jeno sinks in slowly, thinking if he doesn’t restrain himself from shoving the entirety of his length in, from burying himself inside Renjun in one firm snap of the hips, he might not last. 

The slide is easy and soon he’s flush with Renjun’s ass. Renjun is panting as hard as Jeno is, tears dotting his eyelashes as he blinks them away.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks, caressing Renjun’s cheek and thumb brushing away stray tears.

Renjun nods. “It’s good. It’s so good, please move.”

Jeno obeys immediately, hips grinding down before pulling out and thrusting back in. They both moan aloud, Jeno seeing stars.

Renjun is perfect, so tight, so warm, so snug around his cock, Jeno could be convinced he was made to be inside him. He starts really thrusting, settling on a pace that’s harder rather than faster. He can feel it, the way he cock slides against Renjun’s prostate, can tell when it happens when Renjun clenches around him and does that ruined sounding moan. 

He had never realized how flexible Renjun was. He wraps his arms around Renjun’s thighs and torso, Renjun’s knees hooked over his shoulders as he folds the boy completely in half to drive his cock even deeper inside him. Renjun doesn’t hold back his moans which are so frequent and debauched they border on sobs. Renjun’s hands are in his hair, grabbing and pulling and Jeno just groans against the sensitive skin of Renjun’s neck. 

“You’re so deep,” Renjun wails. “I feel you in my stomach. It’s like—it’s like you’re in my guts. How is your cock so big?” His arms wrap around Jeno’s back, clawing at his skin as Jeno thrusts in even harder, forcing a broken moan out of Renjun’s throat.

“Can you go faster, baby? Can you fuck me stupid?” Renjun whispers right into his ear through his gasping, hot breath hitting the shell of Jeno’s ear and bringing another chill up his spine.

Jeno pushes himself back up onto his knees and Renjun looks up at him expectantly. With strong hands on either side of Renjun’s hips, he flips him onto his stomach, pulling him up to meet Jeno’s hips. Jeno’s cock slides between his cheeks before sinking right back into his hole. Renjun shudders at the new angle and how Jeno’s heavy cock presses so sweetly against his sweet spot.

Jeno mourns the loss of sight of Renjun’s lewd expressions, but he knows he can fuck him deeper this way, fuck him faster and rougher and dirtier.

He starts pistoning into Renjun right away, tempo already unforgiving. Renjun’s body slides up and down the sheets with the harshness of Jeno’s thrusting.

Renjun’s moans come broken, and full, and sprinkled with curses and swears and pleading and it’s all music to Jeno’s ears. So are the sounds of his skin smacking against Renjun’s, and the wet slide of his cock being shoved and dragged in and out of Renjun’s tight ass.

Jeno goes even faster as he feels his balls begin to constrict. One of his hands reach around Renjun to stroke him, thumbing over the leaking slit of his cockhead repeatedly and Renjun’s body twists about in pleasure.

“If you do that I’ll—I’ll cum!” Renjun cries out, grasping the sheets.

“Then cum for me.”

Renjun clenches around Jeno relentlessly as he reaches his high, cum spurting all over Jeno’s hand. Jeno fucks him through his orgasm as he reaches his own.

“Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, Jeno,” Renjun repeats like a mantra mindlessly as his cock continually oozes with sticky cum. Hearing his name moaned out from Renjun’s mouth like a song as Renjun’s twitching and cumming cock rested in his hand is all Jeno needs to reach his climax too, spilling deep inside Renjun.

As he’s pulling out, Renjun is still babbling his name, lithe body quaking to hold itself up by his thighs.

“Jeno, Jeno, Jeno,” is all he hears as he crawls up next to Renjun, laying down next to him to face the boy whose eyes are clenched shut. It’s all he hears as he falls asleep next to him. It’s all he hears as he wakes up again.

“_Jeno!_”

“Huh?” Jeno groans groggily. His eyes snap open to Renjun standing over him, a worried expression etched into his pretty features. He’s in his bedroom, he’s fully clothed, and Xuxi is there too.

Renjun’s boyfriend stands in the doorframe to Jeno’s room, unsure of whether it’s appropriate to enter or not, courteous as always.

Renjun himself is standing beside Jeno’s bed, hands on his hips as he stares at Jeno’s languid self.

“Did you forget you have class or something?” Renjun asks, concern lacing through his voice as he places a cold hand over Jeno’s forehead. “I saw your bag was still here when I got home. You sick? You don’t feel warm.”

Jeno swallows shallowly, a flush coming over his face aa the recollection of his dream comes rushing back into him. With Renjun so close, he can smell him. He smells just like he had in his dream, except less musk and less sex. The spell is broken as soon as Renjun removes his hand.

“I, um… Had a headache,” he lies. Renjun’s frown deepens. Jeno tries his hardest not to imagine the same furrow of his brows as he was driving his cock into him over and over again.

“Damn. Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You’ve been acting a little strange lately.”

So Jeno’s acting hadn’t been as good as he originally believed.

He forces out an unconvincing nonchalant laugh. “Yeah, I’m okay I swear. You know, uh, Doyoung hyung just got a pet cat. Maybe my allergies are just acting up recently?”

Renjun sighs at him, obviously not buying his excuse but letting it go. 

“Alright. But you have to tell me if something’s bothering you. You know you can tell me anything right? I’m not about to let my roomie die at the hands of something other than me,” Renjun says with a smile and Jeno feels his heart shatter inside his chest. 

“Of course,” Jeno says. Renjun was one of his closest friends, and he really could tell him anything. Anything but this.

“I’m here for you too, Jen!” Xuxi calls out from his door with a puppylike grin. The smile Jeno returns is half-baked at best.

The couple leave him to rest, Renjun even mentioning how he would be going out to buy him some painkillers on his way back home later. 

Jeno lay there, staring at the ceiling as he realizes he had a hard on the entire time. As he rubs himself off on the toilet he comes to another realization, one that had been bubbling below the surface for weeks, maybe even months now.

He was so, royally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
